Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is the main protagonist of . She is a student of the Salvatore Boarding School . She is the first naturally born hybrid. She is the daughter of and . Hope is a member of the and . Early History Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived a child. The witch revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from , and an exchange from , he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In This is the Part Where You Run, she and Alaric arrive in Atlanta, Georgia to help Rafael, but she also ends up running into Landon, who is Rafael's foster brother. She subdues Father Pietro, Maria and Hector with a spell and helps chain down Rafael with Alaric. While driving back to the school, Alaric asks how Landon and Hope know each other, and Hope tells him he used to serve her milkshakes. They arrive at the school and she greets Josie and Lizzie with a feigned tone of pleasantness. She tells Landon she has to get to class, but asks him what he think it was that he saw at the church, she is surprised he got "werewolves" figured out quickly. While Alaric questions Landon about Rafael, she tries to ease his anger, and tells him everything will be okay. She is then even more surprised that he can't be compelled and walks with MG, Alaric and Landon when they take him to the cellar. After some time passes, she visits Landon in the cell and tells him he'll be there until the vervain is out of his system, and tells him that she is sorry about everything and that it was good to see him again. She and Alaric talk as they spar with close-quarters combat, and tells her she should try to make a friend, and they are interrupted by Josie. She visits Landon again at night and they begin to talk more about two years ago, and she leaves him again after he asks more questions about her leaving again. She goes to Alaric to tell him she needs to release and transform into her wolf form, to which he allows her and to watch out for the party. She then encounters Landon in the woods and uses his jacket to cover up. While back inside the school, they talk about the various objects in the library and their respective lives. She then shows him the memory of the day she froze Connor's windows and tells Landon he had it coming either way. She tells him that they shouldn't be in there and that they should get him back in the cellar before they know he's gone. Back in the cellar, she does a spell to show him a million stars in a night sky and they kiss before she leaves again. After Landon leaves the school, Alaric tells Hope that Landon took the knife and that they need to look for him. She then later enlists Josie's help in using dark magic to locate Landon. She and Alaric arrive at Route 29 to see that the bus Landon was has everybody dead, without him in sight. Hope is shown to be angry that the one person she lets in might've betrayed her and that when she hunts him down, she's going to be the villain of his story. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Hope is with Emma in her office. The counselor is trying to find out why Hope was using black magic when she knew she would get caught for that but she defends herself by saying that, she would think she had caught Landon before being interrogated. When Emma asks if someone helps her, she answers 'no' which is a lie because Josie helped her so she covers Josie. Back in her room, she takes the page of a grimoire for a death spell. She sees Rafael breaking voluntarily the sway bar of the car, he absolutely wants to accompany to search Landon but Hope refuses, a dispute begins when Alaric intervenes to say that Rafael comes because he knows Landon well and could therefore help. Hope reluctantly agrees. Arrived on Route 29, they search in the woods near the area, they meet a woman who seems to be in shock. Hope and Rafael leave on their side to continue searching for Landon, they have a discussion about Landon and Hope's bad popularity at school. When Rafael promises to bring back the knife and the answers she wants, she doesn't believe him, justifying everybody lies. She then says that Landon is in the root cellar and that Rafael has three minutes to talk to her before she intervenes. However, she intervenes well before the given time thus proving to Rafael that people can lie. She questions Landon on where the knife is and who is responsible for the accident, he answers that it is a woman who is responsible but Hope doesn't believe him. The three starts to argue and it is when Alaric joins them for say that a fire-breathing woman running through the woods, that they calm down. They come out of a root cellar and meet the pyromancer, she seems to want the knife but they don't give it so she attacks them. They return to the root cellar, Landon reveals to have the knife in spite of having said earlier not to have it which makes Hope even more angry. Thanks Dorian, their understanding that they must actually face a dragon. Hope confronts her with the help of the knife and Rafael stabs her with it. While they think to have killed her, the woman takes on the appearance of a real dragon. Landon and Rafael run and Alaric gets in security, Hope uses the death spell and the dragon returns to the appearance of a woman. She asks her questions but Alaric takes the knife and kill definitively the woman before she can attack again. Alaric notices the death spell, he understands that it was first for Landon, angry he tells her that she can not be a person filled with hate and revenge as his father was. After having buried the dragon, she joins Alaric at the car, he informs her that the boys have left and Landon gives her a letter of apology. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, with the Saltzman twins, she attends Dorian's lesson. He receives a note informing that she, Lizzie and Josie are summoned by the headmaster. In the Library, Alaric explains to Lizzie that they are punished for fighting during the game, when she defends herself Hope can't help but make a mocking laugh and when Lizzie wants to blame her sister, Hope defends Josie. Hope is defending herself that, she was not in the game and therefore she shouldn't be punished but Alaric answers that she knows what she did, referring to the use of black magic and that's why she's punished. After the departure of the twins, she wants to help for research but Alaric refuses, not having enough information he refuses to involve anyone. The punished students arrive at town square, Lizzie tries to find out what Hope has done but she doesn't say anything. She chooses to clean the garbage and is joined by Josie while the others follow Lizzie to clean the graffiti. During the cleaning, she starts the conversation with Josie, the discussion goes wrong, arguing over the pick fights they send and the fact that Hope and Alaric keep secrets, involuntarily she stabs her foot with the sharp point of her tool, Josie helps removing the tool from her foot and replicates with humor 'you poked yourself', Hope can't help laughing and Josie does the same. Always in town square, and after seeing MG and Dana kissing, they talk about their recent crush, why Hope is punished and talk about their mothers, when Josie says she should have sent flowers or something to Hayley's death, she retorts that this is the case because Alaric to add their names, Josie said they deserved a little bit of poking. Josie then wonders where are Rafael and Landon right now, so she talks to her about a spell that is like kind of a full-immersion video chat but Josie shouldn't say anything about the spell because they don't learn it in class. They practice the spell but Josie interrupts herself because she feels her sister's pain. They talk to Dorian but he forbids them to go back to school, the girls wonder why they can't and why he does research on the gargoyles. When they arrive at school, Hope walks to the library, Alaric comes up behind her, asking what she's doing here, she gives a book that would help kill the gargoyle and Josie joins them. They face the gargoyle in the hall, Hope and Josie destroy the monster. She and Alaric have a discussion in his office, he tells the story of the gargoyle and Hope advises him to tell the truth because if they continue to keep secrets it will move away more and the twins and put the school in danger. At the end, she sees Landon come back and walks away. In Hope is Not the Goal, after the assembly, Alaric and Hope are at the gymnasium for training in stick fighting, they talk about Landon and the fact that Hope is voluntary to investigate the disappearance of Dana and Sasha. She arrives at Mystic Falls High School with the other volunteers, after Lizzie's speech, Hope has to team up with Landon. He makes her visit the high school but she ends up exasperatingly telling that they are not friends. She says they should talk to people Landon knows but he replies that it's not possible, Dana's friends will not talk to him because he's not cool and Hope is new girl so practically radioactive, however a cheerleader intervenes and invites Hope to lunch, she accepts the invitation. After the lunch, Landon wanders into one of the hallways of the school when Hope catches up, she evokes the idea that it's Connor who is responsible for the disappearance of Dana and Sasha but Landon refuses this idea and proposes to follow a girl with a scarf because it could be a clue. She and Landon are the first to catch Kaleb, very quickly they are joined by Lizzie and MG. They ask Kaleb for explanations, he denies killing Dana, which is true because they find her alive but in a bad state, they believe in her transition. They discover that this is not the case. After Dana's death, Hope says it must be a monster from the knife who is responsible. Landon is accused by Kaleb, the others don't defend him including Hope though she feels guilty of seeing Landon hurt. Lizzie, Hope and MG cleaned up the place where Dana died, that's when MG understands that the monster is an arachne, they go to his pursuit. They arrive at the old mill, with the help of Lizzie and Josie they kill the monster. Later, when Lizzie tells MG to erase all sadness in Sasha, she intervenes, saying that they can't do that, she tells MG to tell her that it's gonna hurt, it always will, that some days will be harder than others, but eventually she'll remember the good times she had with Dana, too, tell her to hold onto those, because it’s the key to getting through this. She joins Landon at the dock at the quarry, she tries to be nice but Landon pushes her away, saying that for him this day was no different since she was mean to him and the others rejected him too, so he walks away and Hope feels guilty and ashamed of his behavior towards him. In Malivore, she intercepts Alaric before he leaves, not agreeing to test Landon and preferring to accompany to question the dryad, however after little discussion, she agrees to do. When Landon gets into Alaric's office, he is not happy that Hope is going to test him because, she is not impartial but he agree after she says he wants to help find out who he is. After a series of several tests, they sit on the pier overlooking the lake with a truth sphere to learn more about the Landon's past, but they learn nothing new, so they have a discussion during which they confide and Landon promises not to break her trust. Seeing Rafael's reaction to Landon's wound, she sends out to find something to force him to calm down, once alone with Landon, she apologizes for what's happening to him and asks if he really believes safe in this school. During her telephone conversation with Alaric, she informs him that she wants a place on the honor council, being the only tribrid. In the meeting of the members, she votes against the acceptance of Landon, claiming that he is not safe and that they will not always be able to protect him from the other students. Hope accompanies Landon to the bus stop, she gives a ticket to New Orleans and informs him that a friend will help him find his mother, she also gives a bracelet that he has to activated if he needs her. When she starts to leave, Landon activates the bracelet to see if it works, immediately after they go to each other and they kiss. In Mombie Dearest, she talks about Landon to Emma but Emma tells her that she doesn't need a counselor but friends. Following the advice, she goes to see Rafael, who is asking for help on Lizzie's birthday party. At the gym, she explains to Rafael how to behave during the party, he is not very cooperative finding this absurd but Hope reprimands saying he should have thought before asking Lizzie to be his date, he answers that he doesn't ask but can not let her down because he slept with her. When they repeats a dance, she treats him of gigolo, vexed, he thanks her and suppose they will seen at the party but Hope says will not, preferred to stay alone in his bedroom, Rafael doesn't believe her because everyone needs a crew, they end up arguing, so he starts to leave the gym but is blocked because of a boundary spell, Penelope shows up, apologizing and saying that this is not personal and they will be free in a hour. Still locked up, Rafael begins to confide about feelings, Hope reply's pretending to appreciate Lizzie to relieve him, and his conscience will not help and that it would be good for no one, she also informs, to have sent Landon to someone who will help him find mother so he can finally have a family, Rafael replies that he was his family that even if they don't share the same blood, they are brothers, he advises to make friends to replace the family she doesn't have. Later she meets Alaric who asks for help then in turn she asks for help to Penelope and MG. After having beaten several zombies in the cemetery they find and save Josie. While she is in the hall, sitting by the fire, Rafael come to see her, he informs that he told the truth to Lizzie, Hope answers that despite the appearance she has a good evening and create an avengers squad, they make peace and dance together. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, the students are celebrating Remembrance Day although Hope isn't naturally enthused about it due to her situation. With The Necromancer in a cell and wanting to find out more about Malivore however he senses that she wants answers about her father's final status whether or not he found peace or not. The Necromancer plays mind games with Hope inside his mind and leaves her alone in a dark abyss. Leaving Hope distraught and finally opening up about her uncertainly of Klaus finding peace and expressing survivor guilt about his death. Hope is told that her dad did move on however he's concerned about Hope and that he wouldn't stop watching over her until she finally forgives herself. Hope gets in a fight with Alaric and tells him that he's not her father. Afterwards she writes a letter to Klaus which is put in a Japanese Lamp indicating she has taken the first step to forgive herself although that road will be a long one. She then gets a magical alert that Landon is in danger and decides to rescue him. In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Hope tracks down Landon with Alaric wouldn't allow her to do it alone. After being sent on a false track they finally track down Landon who has found his mom who Hope is wary of and especially not liking her since Landon had a difficult upbringing without her. She makes out with Landon after becoming his girlfriend. Alaric then comes in and they all are interrupted when a merman shows up from in the bathtub. They leave and Landon is then told about being conceived in Malivore. They decide to follow the merman to the location he needs to go to deliver the Anubian urn. They watch the merman blow up and are thrown back too from the force of the explosion. After Seylah jumps in Malivore and erases their memories of her, except Hope, they head back to the school, with Landon joining as well. Hope then asks Landon to be her boyfriend and they kiss. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, Hope is overprotective of Landon who is the only notable human to attend the school and is keeping his mother's death an secret from him as he believes they haven't ever met. Hope later defeats an Oneiroi and participates in a celebratory singalong with the boys. She also makes up with Landon. In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Hope is seen talking to Alaric about the urn when Lizzie and Josie burst through the doors having return home. Hope tells Lizzie that everyone was under a lot of stress dealing with the previous threat however that doesn't calm Lizzie. After Lizzie makes her first wish Hope is transported to an reality where she never enrolled in school and transitioned into a vampire after being orphaned. When the Saltzmans find Hope and take her to the school Lizzie senses that Hope is seriously considering enrolling she wishes this reality away. In the next reality Hope's father founded the boarding school instead resulting in being called Mikaelson Boarding School for the Young & Gifted as a student at the Mikaelson boarding school. She, Kaleb, Jed and Pedro responded to Lizzie exposing magic at Mystic Falls High School. Josie takes an quick liking to Hope. However, Lizzie feels like she is back at square one with her unhappiness wishing inadvertently for an apocalyptic reality where supernaturals are hunted and Hope was never born resulting in Klaus having no humanity. Realizing the gravity of her mistake Lizzie then recalls all of her wishes by wishing that Ablah never went to Malivore. Ablah, before returning Lizzie tells her without her memories and growth as a person that Josie will still end up dead by Lizzie's hands. Ablah states that this will perhaps happen directly by Lizzie's hands, or as a result of the merge. Although Lizzie pleads with Ablah to keep her memories and growth, Ablah returns Lizzie to the moment before her first wish, ultimately erasing Lizzie's memories of the events. Lizzie runs into Hope in the hallway declining to help her out when Hope asks. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, |-|Season Two= Personality Physical Appearance Hope looks like her mother. Hope has inherited her father's eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Now as a teenager, Hope has auburn hair and light blue eyes. She is also described her as beautiful. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lana, and the Hollow. In her wolf form, Hope possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities Hope has improved control over her magic as a teenager; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside the Abattoir. Hope has also shown skill in creating her own spells, such that she created a spell combined with a cloaking spell that she performed on Hayley, as she was the one to kidnap her and lure Klaus back to New Orleans. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. While she was the Hollow's vessel, containing both her spirit and Dark Magic, Hope's magic was amplified by that of the Hollow, as she whispered to Hope in her attempt to corrupt her. During this time, her telekinesis and pain infliction seemed to be amplified as purging her pain, by using her magic, seemed to be the only course of treatment. Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to Klaus. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Hope's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent, and limits of Hope's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Landon Kirby They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Landon moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Landon's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Landon decided to be there with him, against Hope's advice, leading to Landon learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Alaric decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Landon betrayed Hope and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Hope planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Alaric later rebuked her for this. Landon genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Hope, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Landon had done, he was provided shelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Hope and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head, when Hope, asked by Alaric, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Landon to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Landon off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Hope gives him a magical compass and sends him to New Orleans in the hopes to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Landon activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Hope tracks Landon to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Landon safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Alaric. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Hope asks Landon to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Hope initiates another kiss. Alaric Saltzman For the past two years and after Klaus' death, Alaric has acted like another father figure to Hope, which Lizzie and Josie are quite jealous of. He often gives her advice and she takes it. Alaric also tries to mentor and convince Hope to step out of her comfort zone, as a father figure normally tried to do with their children. Alaric is also Hope's headmaster at her boarding school and also her coach in learning how to fight, physically of course. Hope sometimes jokes with Alaric saying that she'll need a new fighting mentor being Alaric is growing older. However, they remain close as much as a non biological fatherly-daughterly coupling can be. Other Relationships *Hope and Roman (Former Enemies/Ex-Friends/Classmates/Kissed) * Hope and Lizzie (Frenemies/Classmates) * Hope and Josie (Frenemies/Classmates) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street Season Two Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * The surname Mikaeslon is Norse meaning "Son of Mikael". Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Hope-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Hope-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Rafael-Hope-Landon.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters